


With Open Arms

by thatfruitcake (yusukesjeans)



Category: Free!
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukesjeans/pseuds/thatfruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up?” Gou chirps, trying to put him at ease.  It falls flat.  She sighs, too.  “So...” gentler, “What’d you... want to talk about?” </p>
<p>He whirls to face her, except, he can’t seem to meet her eyes. Takes a breath, lets it out again.</p>
<p>“Gou... what if I told you... that I’m gay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt (I can't remember from where): "Rin comes out as gay to someone."

The text message comes up on the screen of her phone, from Rin.  She swipes the screen unlocked.   
  
_hey can i talk to you_  
  
She taps out a reply: _?? sure what’s up? u can call me i’m not busy_  
  
The _..._ of typing flashes, and disappears. Reappears again.  
 _no thats ok_  
  
 _can we meet up after practice?_  
   
\--  
  
They end up in a park in between their two schools, Rin leading the way along the path, a tree-covered trail that hugs the coast.  He breathes in through his nose, lets it out as a sigh, fidgets with the pockets of his track jacket.  
  
“What’s up?” she chirps, trying to put him at ease.  It falls flat.  She sighs, too.  “So...” gentler, “What’d you... want to talk about?”   
  
He whirls to face her, except, he can’t seem to meet her eyes. Takes a breath, lets it out again.  
  
“Gou... what if I told you... that I’m gay?”  
  
So that’s what it is.    
  
It’s not that she’s surprised, really.  But it’s one thing joking with Hana-chan about things she suspects go on behind closed doors between the Iwatobi swim team boys.  And it’s another thing entirely when it’s her brother.  Who has now turned his eyes up to meet hers in her silence and looks about ready to come apart.  (Has it been that long since he spoke? She’d better say something.)  
  
“Is that... what you wanted to tell me?” In some ways it makes so many things make sense, and at the same time raises so many questions.   When did he know? How did he know? Why is he just telling her now? Is this what’s up with Haruka-senpai?  Does Sousuke know? And that is not the right thing to say because now Rin is narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands into fists, taking in an angry huff of air --

  
She reaches for his fist, “Rin! If you are, that’s. That’s fine, of course that’s fine -- ”

  
“I know it’s fine.” His eyes are downcast again, but he lets her wrap her fingers around his.

  
“I mean! Japan is changing!” Gou doesn’t know that much about this but she’s seen news articles, some blogs, some people on TV.  “There are marches and events and groups and stuff --”

  
“I know,” Rin snaps.

  
“And Mom won’t care! But you don’t have to tell her if you don’t want to--”

“This isn’t about Mom!” 

“The guys?”

Rin is silent. She doesn’t want to push this too hard, but still she prompts, 

“Are you worried about what the team would think?”

Rin sighs, brushes his hair back.  “I-- I’m their captain.  It’s none of their business really.  And my last season’s almost over anyway.   So it doesn’t really matter.” He takes a couple steps away, leans against the rail on the side of the path, overlooking the waves breaking on the rocks below.  
  
“Then... I mean... as long as you’re happy? I don’t see--”  
  
“D’you think --” he starts, and she has to take a step closer to him because he’s turned to face away now, “--d’you think ...He’d still be proud of me?”  
  
“Oh Rin...” and she pulls him to herself, rests her head against his shoulder.  “You’re heading to Australia to train for the Olympics! How could he not be proud of you...! And even if you weren’t!” She can feel his shoulders shaking, and the words catch in her throat a little, too.  “Even if you weren’t, even if you never win a race again, you’re still his son, Rin.  I don’t know what he’d say but you’re trying your best, right?” She blinks back her own tears, knows her brother’s eyes must be streaming.  “We’re your family and we’ll always love you.  You don’t need to earn it, or anything like that. You know that.” 

“Gou....”

She squeezes him tighter and he leans into her arms, and they stand there in silence, leaning against the park railing, until his sobs subside. 

A seagull circles overhead, dives toward the water. 

  
“So...” Her tone is mischievous now.  “Haruka-senpai, or Sousuke-kun?”

“What?!!!!” he wrenches away from her.  

She cackles, “I knew it had to be one of them that brought this little realization on -- unless it was Rei-kun! You were helping him train and he did make you those cookies!” 

“ _GOU!!!_ RYUGAZAKI, are you SERIOUS?!”  

She darts away giggling.  “So it is Haruka-senpai or Sousuke-kun!”  
“Gou! Stop it!” Rin dashes after her, face almost a match for his hair at this point. “Gou, don’t tell him --!”  
“Or both of them? You sure like that strong and silent type! Your secret’s safe with me Big Brother!” she cackles, and he does look relieved, as he takes off after her back down the hill. 

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff I found on my computer.


End file.
